Doubts
by snappleapple518
Summary: A flashback Ty has while he's in the hospital during his coma. A flashback of a time he hasn't thought of in a long time: HIGHSCHOOL. Read and Review, please!


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Heartland series, though it would be wonderful if I did. I still don't know her last name, but whatever. _

Ty was sitting in the hospital bed, discouraged. For several weeks he hadn't even opened his mouth. He hadn't opened his eyes. He had wasted three weeks of his life. When people came to see him, he would hear them talking to him. Mostly it had been his girlfriend Amy Fleming, and his mother. But today it was someone different. She said her name was Kerry-Ann, but he couldn't remember who she was for a moment. And then it all came back.

Kerry-Ann…

_That_ Kerry-Ann…

_Ty was standing by his locker, #247 when he felt someone grab him by the arm. He turned to see a friend of his, Kerry-Ann Walters. She didn't look so good. Her hair was slightly disheveled and he could see the tears-stains on her face, despite the fact that she'd tried to wipe them away. _

_"Kerry-Ann, what's wrong?" he said, quietly, his voice full of concern. _

_"It's Rob, Ty. He broke up with me…" her voice trembled, though she tried to be strong. _

_"Rob? Why?" Ty asked. He didn't understand why anyone would break up with Kerry-Ann. She was really nice, and interesting… not to mention pretty, he thought blushing slightly. _

_"He said, he just said he wasn't sure…" this time she couldn't be strong, and he wrapped her in a hug, as her whole body shuddered from the sob. _

_--- _

_Ty walked away from Kerry-Ann and he remembered several times he had seen Rob in the hallway with Kerry-Ann. He wished that someone would have warned her… warned her that he would break up with her. Ty could see the doubt on his face from a mile away. They had dated for a while, but Ty had always known. He should have been the one to warn her. _

**When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts **

**--- **

_One day when Ty was walking towards his car, Kerry-Ann held the door open for him. _

_"Hey, Ty." She said, with a smile. _

_"Hey, Kerry-Ann. How's it going… with Rob and everything?" he asked, though he could barely get the words out. He didn't want her back with Rob. _He _liked Kerry-Ann. _

_"Oh, it's going okay…" she looked down at the floor, "I don't think I like him anymore, though, Ty." She said, with a small smile. _

_"Really?" he said, trying to keep his voice from sounding excited. Nevertheless it squeaked. _

_"Yeah… I like you, Ty." She said. _

_And suddenly their lips met. _

_Ty's world spun round. _

**--- **

_One day while Ty was sitting at lunch, Rob walked up to him, and sat down next to him. _

_"Ty, I made a mistake." He said, his eyes wide. _

_"About what?" Ty asked, though he wasn't sure _

_"Kerry-Ann. I think I love her." He said, looking down for a second. _

_"Really?" asked Ty, trying to sound unbiased. _

_"Uh, yeah. I think I want her back." He said, once again, not meeting Ty's eyes. _

_"Well, guess what. Too bad, because I love her too. And I always have. Long before you up and broke her heart." Ty, said, he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. _

_"Ty!" Rob yelled after him. Ty didn't turn back. _

**And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close **

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

_Ty didn't turn back, not because he didn't want to. Because he couldn't. It would hurt too much. It would hurt him, but it would especially hurt Kerry-Ann. He wasn't going to leave her with a guy that had hurt her. He could never go back. _

_How would Rob have guessed that when he left Kerry-Ann… Rob left him with everything he needed. Everything he ever needed. _

**So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
It would be everything I need **

_--- _

_Weeks after they begin dating, Ty realized that Kerry-Ann had become his best friend. He had never had a best friend before, mostly because he was so quiet. Friends yes… but never a best friend. Someone who thought he was the best too. He smiled, thinking of it. Without Rob he would still be searching for that. Searching for something that, without, Rob he never would have found. Sometimes when he saw Rob in the hallway he felt bad about it, but mostly… mostly he was just thankful. _

**If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me **

**She and I settled down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory. **

_--- _

But it was then that Ty woke up.

"Kerry-Ann…" he said, looking into a face that he hadn't seen in a very long time. She looked older. Well, of course, she did. They hadn't seen each other in years. He wondered if he looked strange to her as well.

She smiled at him.

"Hey, Ty. Long time no see." She said, and kissed him. But only for a second, until he remembered something.

Amy…

Amy…

Amy…

The name made his heart beat faster than he could ever have thought possible.

He didn't love Kerry-Ann. He hadn't even seen Kerry-Ann in almost three years. What was he doing kissing her?

He pulled away.

Kerry-Ann avoided his eyes, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"What are you doing?" he said, trying to keep his voice from becoming angry. He hadn't seen her. She probably didn't know about Amy.

"Just seeing…" she said.

"Seeing what?" he asked, once again fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Seeing if you have any doubts." She said simply and left.

**Did you like it? I thought it was okay, but a bit blocky. I hope that you got she was saying by her last comment. She _had _met Amy, but she still liked Ty, and she was wondering if he had any doubts about his and Amy's relationship. Anyways… Review! I love it when you review. It's always good to hear what people think. **

**Sincerely, **

**_Snappleapple518 _**


End file.
